


can i get an iced americano (and an i love u, please?)

by fools_mp3



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, also a story in minhyun's POV, barista!daehwi, barista!minhyun, can u blame him tho, coffee shop AU, minhyun's in love, so here it is, tags/characters to be updated as story goes on!, this ship deserved a WHIPPED!minhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_mp3/pseuds/fools_mp3
Summary: From the very first time Seongwoo said, “yeah, uh, can i get a venti americano and a butter croissant?” Minhyun kind of fell in love.or;the barista! minhyun au/coffee shop/uni au that literally no one asked for but ur all getting anyway [shoots finger guns]





	can i get an iced americano (and an i love u, please?)

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer:  
> unbeta’d and its currently past midnight when i’m posting this so will fix all formatting mistakes when i wake up in the morning.
> 
> enjoy!

Minhyun is big. He knows this.

 

He knows that in retrospect, God was trying to give him a gift when making him 6'0, and usually, he willingly accepts and owns this height that he was essentially blessed with.

 

It's useful when he's trying to spot his friends in a crowd (or when his friends need to spot _him_ in a crowd), it's useful when he needs to hide his ramen stash from Jihoon by placing it at the utmost highest area of their kitchen, and it's especially great when he can earn extra money by modeling for the photography majors.

 

All in all, he appreciated and loved being tall. However, there were also times when he didn't appreciate being long-limbed. When his group of friends are trying to pile way more people than they should in Daniel's tiny car, when his long limbs make him clumsier than the average person and consistently trips over himself on the campus quad, and now.

 

 _Now_ , crouching under the counter at his work, The Bean Scene, his university’s very own campus cafe. He’s folded into himself, his own knees making his cheeks bruised in the small proximity, and the ache in his bones that he's feeling. Daehwi kicks his shin a little, and if Minhyun looks up a bit and strains his eyes, he can see Daehwi smirking.

 

"And will that be all for you?" Daehwi asks, scribbling something on a cup and putting it aside.

 

"Uh, yeah. I think that's it," a voice says, and Minhyun swears it's the prettiest melody.

 

He sighs a little, feeling dreamy. He stops. Realizes he’s still hiding and to not make any noise.

 

Minhyun holds his breath. He didn't expect Seongwoo to come in today. He didn’t expect Seongwoo today, because he wasn’t _supposed_ to come in today. He's _memorized_ Seongwoo's schedule. Seongwoo comes in Tuesdays and Thursdays, at 2:00pm, right after his psych class, to grab a venti iced americano and a butter croissant to energize himself. So why,  _why,_ is Seongwoo here, on a _Wednesday_?

 

Not just a regular Wednesday, but a _Wednesday_ where Minhyun was having a bad hair day due to losing his hairbrush (he swears Jihoon hid it as revenge for hiding the ramen stash), where his eyebags are almost purple from the lack of sleep he got last night from reading a manhwa, and on a _Wednesday_ where he didn't bother putting on contacts -- instead his thin wired, old style glasses covering his face -- for the sole fact that it was a Wednesday, and Seongwoo Was Not Supposed To Be Here Right Now.

 

As soon as he had seen Seongwoo walk in, in all his glory, earphones in, wearing the coziest sweater and some low rise jeans, scrolling on his phone, he had panicked. Panicked and crawled under the counter, silently hissing at Daehwi to take his spot.  
  
He knew Daehwi would give him shit for it later, but he was desperate. This was the worst he's looked in weeks.  
  
"Alright! You can wait over there, and I'll go ahead and make it for you," Daehwi chirps, after handing Seongwoo his change.  
  
Minhyun hears a quick, "Thanks!" and hears footsteps, and he lets out a breath. Maybe he can crawl towards the break room and stretch out his legs.  
  
"Hey, uh, Daehwi? Why is Minhyun crouching under the counter?"  
  
Minhyun freezes. He looks at Daehwi alarmingly, and tries to telepathically tell him not to expose him, or _so help him God,_ but next thing he knows, Daehwi is bursting out in laughter, and he knows it's over.  
  
Minhyun sighs, wondering if it was too late for God to kill him now, as he silently crawls out from under the counter slowly, and standing up. His bones ache, but he forgets it all when he sees Seongwoo.  
  
Seongwoo breaks out into a smile when he sees Minhyun and Minhyun almost melts.  
  
"Oh, hey Seongwoo!" Minhyun says, trying to act casual. “Fancy… seeing you here?”  
  
"Hey," Seongwoo responds, letting out a chuckle. "What were you doing down there?"  
  
Minhyun pales. "Um, I was...."  
  
_He can't tell Seongwoo he was hiding from him. Oh fuck._  
  
"Um...well. I. I, uh, dropped a croissant?"

He sounds unsure of himself, and he plasters on a wide smile in hopes it’ll make his excuse more believable.

Seongwoo purses his lips and tilts his head in confusion, and Minhyun thinks he’s been caught.

Minhyun sways on the balls of his feet, ready for the impacted, _“Are you sure you’re not just hiding from me because I know you’re hopelessly in love with me and can’t seem to think straight when you look into my perfectly sculpted, Adonis-like face?”_

But it never comes. Because instead, Seongwoo smiles that bright smile of his (Minhyun’s about to start wheezing, _note to self: start bringing inhaler everywhere again)_ and nods, his face contorted in worry.

“Oh, really?” Seongwoo frowns. “That sucks. What a waste of a croissant.”

“Y-yeah! Poor croissant..” he trails off. He doesn’t know what else to say. He thinks this might be the longest conversation he’s had with Seongwoo besides ordering his usual.

Seongwoo smiles at him again, but when it’s clear Minhyun’s not going to say anything he slowly waves. “Well, I think Daehwi has my drink there. So, bye?”

Minhyun nods enthusiastically, raising his hand to wave quickly back.

“Okay! Bye!” he says, way too excitedly. He internally kicks himself for being too eager.

As Seongwoo grabs his drink and saunters away, walking out of the cafe as if he’s on a runaway, Minhyun muses, he lets go of the breath he’s been holding.

“Oh _god,”_ he cries out, thrashing his arms around. “Did you _see_ that Daehwi? He’s my husband. Confirmed. I love him. I can’t believe my husband is the sweetest thing.”

Daehwi rolls his eyes, as a couple of customers sitting around the cafe look up from their work to glance at the now swooning barista.

“Stop calling him your husband. You don’t even know anything about him,” he deadpans.

Minhyun scoffs, offended. “Yes I _do?_ He likes venti iced americanos and butter croissants?  _And_ his Tuesday Thursday schedule includes psychology? How can you even say I don’t know anything about him?”

Daehwi looks scandalized.

 “Okay, _stalker.”_  Minhyun makes a noise of protest. “I meant anything of _substance._ Do you even know his favorite color? Does he even read? Like music? Have any _hobbies?”_

Minhyun frowns.

“ _Listen,_ what I _do_ know, is that he’s the sweetest guy ever,” he sighs dreamily. “Did you see how concerned his face was when I told him I dropped my _croissant?_ Absolutely worried. God, he’s so sweet. He even cares about the croissants. I love him. My husband for life. Man of my dreams. King of my heart.”

 

Minhyun’s flying around behind the counter now, swaying and dancing at the thought of Seongwoo. Daehwi looks like he wants to throw up, as he cleans behind the counter. “I can’t believe this. I honest to god cannot believe I have to deal with this.”

 

* * *

 

Much to Minhyun’s chagrin (but also his luck), Seongwoo defies the rules of _routine,_ and also starts coming in every Wednesday.

 

Instead of being able to come in on Wednesdays in an unruly mess, hair mussed, and oversized glasses covering his face, he starts coming in to work like he does on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Looking fresh, awake, hair perfectly styled, and his signature flirtatious smile plastered on his face -- all for Seongwoo, _his husband,_ Minhyun insists.

 

It’s different this time though, instead of Seongwoo’s usual, indifferent _“one venti iced americano and a butter croissant, warmed, please”_ he starts smiling, and greeting Minhyun with a _“Hi Minhyun! How’s it going? I’ll get the venti iced americano and a warmed butter croissant”._

 

It’s not much of a difference, and Minhyun’s too busy squeaking to ever reply how he’s doing, but still, it makes Minhyun’s heart flutter.

 

One particular Wednesday, after Seongwoo waves goodbye to both him and Daehwi, walking out of the glass doors and into the quad, Daehwi elbows Minhyun.

 

“I’ve got news.”

 

Minhyun raises his eyebrow and continues wiping down the counter. “Don’t you always?”

 

Daehwi’s always been known to know the gossip about anyone and everyone on campus. Minhyun never knows how he gets all the information, but whenever he does care to listen to what Daehwi has to say, it’s always been accurate, well-informed, and usually, juicy.

 

Daehwi sticks his tongue out at Minhyun. “Don’t get sassy, it’s about your _husband.”_

 

Minhyun stops wiping the counter and looks up at Daehwi with wide eyes.

 

“Seongwoo?”

 

Daehwi rolls his eyes. “Did you get another husband in a matter of two weeks?”

 

Minhyun reaches over and flicks Daehwi’s ear. “Don’t try me, Lee Daehwi. I’ll tell Jisung-hyung you’re giving customers extra whipped cream in their frappes.”

 

Daehwi protests.

 

“Hey! I’m being nice,” he insists. “And do you want the news or _not?”_

 

Minhyun considers it for a moment. Is it bad news? Will he see Seongwoo in a bad light after the news? What if it’s great news and makes Minhyun fall for him even more? _Even worse,_ what if someone else already made a move before he did? 

It’s as if Daehwi sees the machines whirring in Minhyun’s head, because he speaks up, interrupting Minhyun’s thoughts.

“Dude,” Daehwi rolls his eyes. “Relax.”

Minhyun pouts. “Well, am I going to like the news?” 

Daehwi ignores him. “ _Word on the street is,_ \-- and when I mean street I mean Woojin-hyung -- he finds someone who works at the campus cafes _charming_.”

Minhyun pauses. Kind of chokes on his own spit.

“Shut _up,”_ Minhyun processes _._

 Daehwi’s information has always been accurate, and especially now, as he lists his source, he knows it must be true. Woojin’s known as Seongwoo’s pal, best friend since they were in high school, his most loyal confidante. There’s no way it isn’t real.

 “Oh my god, he’s ‘in _like’ with me_ back?” Minhyun poses the statement as more of a question, and his head is whirring.

 Daehwi’s eyes sparkle, and he snorts. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, there’s multiple other cafes on campus.”

 Minhyun frowns. “But he stops _here_ all the time.”

 Daehwi nods. “Yeah, but dude’s a coffee addict. I know for a fact he stops by the other one -- the one by the humanities building -- in the mornings before his eight a.m. Hyungseob-hyung works there and he told me.”

 “I can’t believe you gave me that information and crushed my dreams not even five seconds later,” Minhyun whines. “Are you telling me right now, that my husband might _possibly,_ be getting the pants charmed off of him? When I’m right _here?”_

 “ _Oh my god,_ stop calling him your husband you weirdo,” Daehwi hisses. “You can’t keep calling him your husband when you don’t even know anything about him.”

“Hey! I’m your _hyung_ don’t ta-”

“And anyways, I’m trying to help you, _hyung,”_ Daehwi reasons. “If you _do_ have competition, this is a great way for you to, I don’t know, _step it up?”_

Minhyun looks at him quizzically. “Step it up? How am I supposed to step it up? How much can I step it up, considering I only see him when I’m taking his coffee order?”

Daehwi whistles. “I don’t know, you’ll figure it out.”

 Minhyun frowns, contemplating. “Should I offer my employee discount to him?”

Daehwi can’t help but laugh, and he waggles his eyebrows at Minhyun. “How _charming,_ hyung. Truly.”

 As Daehwi goes to roast more coffee beans, Minhyun whines to him.

 “ _Well_ , _how else am I supposed to win his heart??”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! hello! how are u? doing well i hope?
> 
> i know not much has happened yet, but i hope u stick around anyway and get at least a little bit excited!!!!!
> 
> i'll try to update once a week? i'm not sure how long this fic will be though :(
> 
> my other onghwang fic will be updated _soon, i promise!_
> 
> i just got a little bit too excited over this, over the weekend and cranked this out instead!!! hehe
> 
> as always, u can find me [here](https://twitter.com/guaniinist)!


End file.
